Love lessons revisited CHAPTER 2
by TheDiamondRose06
Summary: Sorry this took so long!


Prudence sighed and stared at Rax across the table, fighting the urge to reach out and stroke the face of the man she had recreated in her mind a thousand times. Instead she busied her hands by absent mindedly playing with the sugar packets for her coffee, avoiding the gaze of the man who, just minutes ago she had been kissing as if her life depended on it.

"What are you thinking?" Rax asked smiling, unable to take his eyes off her.

"I don't know" She replied, still avoiding his gaze. "I still can't believe you're actually here after all this time."

"I...is that a bad thing?"

Prue's head shot up at the trepidation in his voice and instantly saw the worry that framed his handsome face.

"No! No, of course it isn't! It's just a surprise Rax! A wonderful surprise, but a surprise nonetheless."

"But you're glad I'm here?"

"Yes of course I am!"

He smiled at her words, taking the lapse in conversation to stare at her beautiful face. Rax couldn't believe how much she had changed in the time they had been apart. Her lips were fully now, her cheekbones more defined having lost her, though admittedly scarce, baby fat they once possessed. Her eyebrows were high and neat, completely her beautifully made up eyes. She looked like a woman now and a beautiful one at that.

All at once, Rax realised that he had been staring from the blush that had started to develop on her cheeks and her eyes dropped shyly to her lap making him want to grab her and kiss her passionately.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to stare, it's just that you've changed so much!"

"Rax, people do that in 10 years!" And she laughed, a sound that brought a smile that he hadn't worn for years on his face. "Besides, you've changed too! What happened to that beard I remembered so fondly?"

"That!" Rax laughed "oh god! It was starting to make me look so old! It had to go! I've not had that for years!"

He froze at his words, realising that he had once again highlighted the amount of time they had been apart.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation." He began, but Prue cut him off mid sentence.

"Rax, you don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do. I wanted to come see you so many times, everyday. But the more time passed, the more It got harder to find the courage. I thought you'd slam the door in my face, or worse, your boyfriend would."

"ha! Boyfriend? There is no boyfriend! I mean, there was, you know, a few in college but that's it.."

"That shouldn't make me happy Prue but it does, after Marianne there was no one. I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair on anyone I got in a relationship with."

There was a pause where neither of them spoke. They looked at each other across the table, their faces mirroring one another's. Rax's hand snaked across the table and came to rest above hers, his fingertips stroking the soft skin of her knuckles and tracing shapes across the back of her hand. She smiled at him, her eyes holding such a deep love that he felt his heart would Burst from it.

He leaned across the small table and took her face in his hands, before leaning down to kiss her on the mouth, softly at first then becoming more passionate, his lips coaxing hers open, his tongue dancing against hers as he felt her smile into their kiss. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him. Reluctantly, he pulled back from their kiss.

"Is there somewhere more private we can go? My apartment isnt far, that is if you want to? I don't want to rush you. I'm being too forward aren't I? Im sorry, I don't mean to be, I just-"

"Rax! I'd love to come back with you." She giggled, blushing.

"You would?" He said breathlessly.

"I would." She repeated smiling.

"that's brilliant, I mean we don't have to...we don't...I just want to spend more time with you, I'm not expecting..."

"Sex?" She laughed "Rax I'm not 14 anymore! You can say naughty words!"

Rax laughed at her tone, then stood, holding his hand out to her. She took it, letting him lead her from the coffee shop to his car, where he held the door open for her. She sighed as she sat in, and grinned into the darkness. Her. Her in Mr. Raxberry's car. Her stomach flipped like it hasn't since she was a school girl and her hands shook with nervous anticipation at what might happen when she got to his apartment.

"Ready?" asked Rax, smiling at her.

"Ready," she smiled back. And she was.

sorry this second chapter took so long! Hope you all like! The next one will probably contain adult themes.


End file.
